Running Through the Woods
by KokoRose95
Summary: One of my stories I finished then decided to rewrite so I'm sorry about the first chapter or whatever is weird.
1. Chapter 1 through 5

**Chapter 1**

While wrapped in her mother's arms she heard the faint siren of the ambulance swell. Her mother gently rocked her back and forth trying to ease the pain. Tiny glass shards surrounded their bodies. Miraculously they both had escaped from the car and to the edge of the ditch.

"It's all right, Ely we'll get through this I promise." The mother soothed while running her hand through her daughter's hair. "It's not your fault. The ambulance is on their way, and they're going to take care of us both." Tears slowly rolled down the mother's cheeks. She could only pray that they would both make it. She only pretended to be strong for the sake of her daughter. All the while she was dying and she knew it. She hushed her daughter's soft cries as the ambulance came closer.

The daughter soon feel into unconsciousness as the mother slipped away from the world.

The paramedics rushed to the scene. Tearing the mother and daughter from each other, hoisting them into the ambulance.

She awoke to the soft beeping of the heart monitor. Her eyes searched around in panic. The heart monitor picked up. The nurse soon rushed in.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"Young lady you're going to have to calm down." The male nurse said.

"NO! Where's my mom? Tell me now! I want my mom! Now!" Her breathing became deeper and tears began to sting her eyes.

"Your unstable you need to calm down." He assured her hoping she would.

"Quit avoiding what I'm asking." He looked into her eyes giving her a sad look, not knowing what to say. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared. "No, no! You were supposed to save her; she's supposed to be alive. She promised we'd get through this. Now fix it. Fix it!" She burst into sobs of anguish.

The nurse steadily went to console her, secretly hiding the needle to sedate her behind him.

"Don't touch me." She flinched away. "Get out. Get…" He stuck the needle in she immediately feel into a deep unconsciousness.

The nurse exited the room to talk with the Chief of surgery about what to do for the girl. She had no other relatives, it seemed.

Once noticing she was awake the nurse gently knocked on her door, sliding in as he did so.

"Ma'am." He said.

"My name is Ely." She said coldly.

"Ely, it seems as if you have no more relatives. But there is one, your half-brother."

"What a half… Well I guess my father Joshua Uley abandoned him too. I would love it if you didn't speak of him."

"His name is Sam Uley, he currently lives in La Push Washington it's a reservation."

"I know it is. I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry. You'll be released in a week, and then you can fly to your brothers."

"Fine then."

She slipped off of the plane and into the terminal heading straight for the baggage claim. After grabbing her bag she headed towards the taxi line, weaving herself through the people. _Why would so many people be here at an air port in Washington? Nobody would like to be here for stupid summer vacation. _She thought to her self.

The taxi pulled in by her. She placed her things in the trunk then got to her seat.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Here." She handed him the piece of paper with the address scribbled on it.

The car pulled into the reservation stopping at a small two story house.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah, you don't look to happy to be here and you seem to be having a tough day."

"I'm not, bye."

She grabbed her things out of the trunk and headed for the door.

She heard a faint knock on the door; she slipped out of her apron and headed to the door. She opened it seeing a young girl dressed in a gray sweat shirt, ripped jeans, and black combat boots standing on the other side. Her black hair was damp from the rain, she knew she was Quileute by her skin tone, but had never met her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Sam here?" She asked quietly.

"No, dear I'm sorry, but you can come back tomo…" Then she saw the bags the girl held.

"This may be hard to believe, but I'm Sam's half-sister."

"Oh," as soon as the words left Ely's mouth Emily realized just how much she did looked like Sam. "Please come in." She ushered Ely through the door. They both set on the couch. "So what brings you here…"

"Ely. Well I have no other relatives than Sam. Our dad both abandoned me just like him."

"And your mother?" She asked in wonder. Emily glanced into Ely's ice blue eyes that were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry." She gently pulled her into a hug.

Ely pulled away. "I didn't mean to…"

"No dear you can cry as much as you want. I'm Emily by the way Sam's wife."

Ely forced a smile. "I don't know how to tell Sam. What should I do?"

"Well how about you go get situated in the guest room. Sam should be back in a minute and I can explain everything to him if you'd like?"

"Would you please?" She said in a faint voice.

"Of course I think it be better that way anyhow. And in a couple of days you and I can fix up that room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes I'll call you down then."

"It's so nice of you to be doing this…"

"Oh hush. I insist. Now go on up stairs and make your self at home, you look jet lagged."

She hauled her self and things up the stairs to the room.

Emily went back to her cooking. She felt two warm hands wrap around her and the person kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Sam." Emily said.

"Why do you smell like raspberries and silk?" He asked.

"Um… about that. You have a sister." She replied smiling.

"A what?" He asked baffled.

"Sister. Please Sam, don't be upset. We're the only family she has left." He barged up the stairs following her sent up to the guest room. Emily quickly followed him. He opened the door to find Ely curled up into a ball sleeping on the bed still in her clothes. Her face red and tear stained. "Sam please, come down stairs so we can talk about this?"

"Fine then let's go." He shut the door back and headed down with his wife.

"Look she's going through a rough time she just lost her mom. Sam you of all people know how that feels. And both you and her dad left you. She has no where to stay." Emily said over dinner.

"I'll let her stay, but there has to be some rules." He replied.

"Only a few, Sam. You know how it is. Please try to be nice."

"I am nice." He whined. She came from behind him taking his plate and kissed him on the head.

"I know you are honey." She said jokingly.

"Well it looks as if I have a sister."

"Surely does."

**Chapter 2**

She stumbled down the stairs the next morning in, blue shorts, red keds, and a tank top with a panda on it. Her jet black hair pulled back leaving her bangs to hang in front of her swollen eyes.

"Good morning." Emily exclaimed. Ely half heartily attempted to smile.

"I'm Sam, your brother." Sam said coming near Ely.

"Ely."

"Are you hungry dear?" Asked Emily. Ely nodded, and took a seat at the table. Emily brought her a plate. Ely stared at the massive amount of food. She steadily picked at it eating little.

"So Ely where did you live?" Sam asked.

"Texas."

"So I bet the weather is a big change."

"Yep." She continued to answer in one word.

"So…" A mass of boys piled through the house.

"Hey Sam, hey Emily." One of the boys said. They all slid around the table surrounding Ely. She set her utensils down and looked around her.

"Hey everyone this is Ely." Emily said. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Paul." One of the taller ones stated.

"Jared."

"Jacob, everybody calls me Jake though."

"Quil."

"Embry."

"And I'm…" The younger boy stared into her ice blue eyes, mesmerized. He forgot the whole world around him. Gravity became irrelevant and the only thing holding him there was her. All that mattered was her. He wanted to be everything and anything for her. Her whole world. Jake hit him knocking him out of his daze. "Oh Seth." The whole group of guys looked at Seth realizing what had just happened.

Seth began to feel Ely's whole emotions. Discomfort and sorrow.

She rose from the table stating, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Ok Ely, try not to get lost." Sam instructed. She left and when they were sure she was gone they spoke.

"Oh little Seth has an imprint." Quil teased.

"Yeah and it's on his alpha's sister." Paul commented.

"Don't even start." Sam said chuckling. "Poor thing that's the most she's said this morning."

"What's wrong with her, Sam?" Seth asked worriedly.

"She just lost her mom. So be good will all of you when you're around her. She's still fragile."

"I can tell."

"That's part of imprinting. I imagine she left because of all the guys. She's not really up to being around people."

She walked farther into the woods, finding a small cave. She slowly went in and sat down. She brought her knees to her chest feeling the hole open once again. Tears streamed down her face, she buried her head in her knee's. Her whole world came crashing down in seconds. It seemed nothing could fix it. She couldn't stand to be around that many people it was too much for her. She began crying harder as she thought _that boy that was my age, why was he so happy? And he stared at me for a while forgetting his name. What was all that about?_

He hated to think that she was unhappy. It killed him inside to know she was broken inside. He felt every emotion she had, and had no way of stopping it. He wanted to help in any way he could. _How am I going to get involved with her, she's so fragile and down. I need to bring her spirits up. But all in good time I suppose. _ A howl through the woods notified him that something was wrong. He stripped from his clothes and phased.

_What do we have now?_ He asked telepathically to Sam.

_Ely she hasn't come back sense she left this morning. It's been five hours. Where could she be?_ Sam replied.

_I'll find her. I promise._

_We all know you will. She's your imprint. Don't scare her though. _Paul stated.

_Why would I scare her, Paul! _He started.

_Both of you stop. _Commanded Sam.

_I've got her sent. _Seth said happily. He loved the way she smelled. He could smell it forever. He ran faster until he reached the cave. Her sent was the strongest in there. He peered in to see her, with her head on her knees. _She in there I've got it you all can go._

_You sure you can handle it?_

_Yes, Sam I've got it. _He steadily walked in the cave. He stared at her curled up body sobbing. She lifted her head to look at him.

Her eyes widened at what she beheld. The majestic sandy colored wolf, slowly coming towards her. She froze hoping it posed no threat. Her heart rate began to pick up as her body began to shake. It was massive she had never seen anything like it before. She never thought possible a wolf six times her size. Only a figment of her imagination, she merely thought.

He got closer to her and ran his mussel against her hand letting her know she was safe.

She slowly lifted her hand shaking as she did so. She placed it on top of the muzzle and ran her hand up to the back of his head.

He ran his head across her cheek. He then curled his body around her.

She placed her arms around him laying her head on his back. Slowly petting him, running her hands through his coarse fur. She continued petting him for a while before falling asleep against his warm body surrounding hers.

He felt her beginning to feel better, like he was comforting her. He had always knew that animals such as dogs helped comfort people in their times of trouble. And seeing he was just a big dog he knew that it was helping her. He soon fell asleep right along side her, knowing that he had helped her and would only do so as long as he could.

**Chapter 3**

"Well she's definitely my sister." Sam said.

"What makes you say that, dear?" Emily asked.

"Running off and still isn't back. Yep, my sister."

"She'll be back soon don't worry. She's probably with Seth don't worry about it."

"Yeah, it's Seth there's nothing to worry about."

"You know you've taken a sudden liking to her?"

"I guess I have. It just kind of happened."

"When she gets back. Which she will. I'm going to drag her to Port Angeles to do some shopping."

"For?"

"Clothes and new stuff for her room."

She walked by the wolf her hand ruffling his fur. She reached her new house turned to face the wolf looking into his eyes. She scratched behind his ears he gave her a sad look as if to say 'do you have to go?'

"I have to boy. Come back later will you?" He nuzzled her hand as it fell from his muzzle. She walked in the house. Sam startled her as she did.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you?" Sam asked frantically.

"Nowhere."

"Ely, why don't you run upstairs and get ready." Emily suggested.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"We're going shopping."

"Ok." She walked up the stairs, started the shower and hopped in.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing his wife giving him a weary expression.

"You're going to freak the poor girl out." Emily answered.

"Why?"

"She barley knows us just, be careful."

She emerged from the shower wrapping a red towel around her wet body. Her hair fell across her shoulder around a fresh scar. She stared at her damaged body in the mirror, hating her image. _How could anyone love this! I'm hideous! _ She screamed at herself in her mind.

She walked down the stairs in a pink sweater that fell from her shoulder and a pair of shorts with black combat boots that folded down the sides.

"Ready to go, dear?" Asked Emily. She shook her head as she slid her white aviators on. Emily grabbed her purse and keys, kissed Sam on the cheek and left the house.

"What stores do you like to shop at?" Emily asked Ely while they were driving to Port Angeles.

"Emily, you don't have to do this. My clothes from home should be coming soon. It's just a couple of boxes." She protested. She didn't really want anything from them, but love just that. Nothing more. She wanted her brother to love her and at that time she didn't feel it. She knew she was still in a state of depression but being with the wolf changed everything. It was as if he was so happy to be with her and it rubbed off on her. She couldn't fathom at all how the animal had put her in a better mood.

"Oh hush. I'll get you some outfits. We are definitely getting you some stuff for your room. And I don't want to hear a word."

They made their way in the door, their arms filled with bags. The guys noticing their sudden appearance rushed to help them. Seth took the bags from Ely, smiling at her as he did so. Ely attempted to smile back, but it didn't feel as forced this time.

After running the things up stairs to Ely's room, Emily made the boys start helping move things around.

"You all better be ready to work. Got it? Because I would like to finish getting things together by tonight. Alright ready? Break!" Emily exclaimed.

They laid down the tarp and began working painting all of the walls one by one. Soon all that was left was Sam, Emily, Ely and Seth. The others had gone home or out patrolling. Seth had purposely gotten paint on Ely trying to lighten her mood, but to no avail, she only half smiled. After moving in most of everything and making her room look perfect, Sam and Emily went out the door leaving Seth and Ely.

Ely whipped around to find Seth holding a box of hers.

"Don't touch that!" She said frantically. The condiments of the box fell from Seth's hands landing on the carpeted ground. He hastily bent down as she did to pick up the fallen possessions. He skimmed across them he picked up the paper with lyrics scribbled on them. He looked at the picture in black and white of Ely in a dancer position. He reached out for the pick that was left on the ground. As he extended his arm as did she her hand grazing across his. Her face immediately fleshed she looked down pulling her hand back. He steadily handed her the guitar pick.

"Sorry about touching your box and knocking everything out of it." He sheepishly said.

"It's fine. I over reacted. Sorry." She replied.

"So you play guitar?" He closed the box and handed it back to her. He looked into her eyes awestruck. Emily came in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sam said you best be getting home Seth, don't want your mom to be worried about you." Emily said. "You can come back later." Emily had a hint of knowing he'd be back, much sooner than Ely would expect. The thing was she wouldn't know.

"Ok, bye Emily, bye Ely." He said as exciting the room. Ely got up from the floor clutching the box to her chest.

"I'm going to go to sleep Emily." She faintly said.

"Night dear." Emily said while closing the door behind her. Ely crawled into bed and was soon asleep.

She woke with a start, nightmares flooding her mind. She went to the window opening it letting the cool air of the night run through her hair. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath of the woods air. The sent filled her nostrils reminding her of Seth and what had happened earlier that day. She gazed down to find the same sandy wolf sitting under her window gazing up at her.

Her wolf.

"I'll be down in a second boy." She said as if he understood what she was saying. She pulled a hoodie over her pajamas, slipped on her converse, and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed down the stairs to the door and snuck out.

The wolf met her, nuzzling her hand when he did so. She ran her fingers from his head to behind his ears. The moon shone from above illuminating everything. She gazed into his eyes, wrapping her arms around him. He broke the gaze and rested his head near hers; she brought herself closer breathing in his sent. It too reminded her of Seth she didn't know why, but it comforted her. And for once in a week and three days she smiled, a real smile.

**Chapter 4**

She awoke damp from the rain that had begun to fall. She lifted her head from the wolf; once again she had fallen asleep again tangled around the beast.

He raised his head from his paws, gazing into Ely's icy eyes. He whimpered not wanting her to go. He vastly enjoyed every moment spent with her, even if it was in wolf form.

She ran her fingers through his fur, scratching behind his ears.

"Come back, later?" She asked hoping he would. He extended his tongue out licking the side of her cheek. She giggled a smile crossing her lips. He loved her gorgeous smile, and just wished it was his human form that made her happy.

She walked in still smiling. Waiting for the hurt to find her. Somehow today it seemed to retreat, but when it did decide to attack it would hit her full fledged no holding back.

"You seem in a good mood." Emily exclaimed as Ely walked in the door.

Caught in a daze she walked past Emily holding her cheek.

"I am." She faintly said while passing by. She headed up the stairs to her room. Once entering she stripped from her pajamas, sliding into a gray skirt, a read sweat shirt and white keds. She locked her favorite necklace with the raven on it delicately around her neck. She approached the window seal peering out to see the rain plastering among the earth.

"I'm going out." She stated while heading for the door.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"The beach."

"In the rain?"

"Yep."

"You're going to cat…" Emily began to say, but it was too late for Ely had headed out the door.

The rain pelted against her raven black hair as she steadily walked down to first beach.

He gazed at the tiny figure sitting among the shore line, rain sliding down her body.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked while approaching her.

She turned to face the boy shrugging her shoulders, not really wanting to talk. She turned around going back to her thoughts. She didn't know why she avoided everyone, Seth was a sweet boy, and something always drew her back to him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned. _Why would she be sitting out in the rain? It's only going to get worse. _He thought to himself. He sat down beside her awaiting her reply.

Still no answer.

"You can talk to me, Ely. Trust me."

Still silent she sat, and then she spoke.

"Why do you care?" She knew opening up would help, but couldn't, not yet. She had bad trust issues, and even if she wanted to trust Seth she couldn't let herself. Sure he was trying to help her, but the thing was she couldn't tell, afraid of what she had done. Afraid of what he would think.

"Can I not care?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's too much and…" She faced her head up to the sky, taking in a deep breath, as the rain began to fall harder by the second. The wind picked up ruffling her black hair into her face.

He sprung up from his seat, grasping her hand.

"Come on. You'll get soaked." He began dragging her through the clearing into the cave. The one they had first encountered each other in. "We'll wait out here until the storm dies down."

"Why can't we just go back to the house?" Her teeth began chattering as goose bumps arose across her body.

He immediately took notice of her state and made an act to help.

"Cold?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine." He chuckled. "Come here." He led her into his arms, bringing her in.

She was hesitant at first, but then went with the deed. She was freezing and thought he could help.

His remarkably warm body surrounded hers. His massive stature engulfing her, made her look inexplicably small. For once her tall, dancer physique failed to make her look as a treat to any short cheerleader. She seemed delicate, and tiny as if breakable.

He looked like a giant compared to her. His tall, lean, muscular figure holding his wolf form. Standing at six four compared to her five ten made him look exceedingly large. His gentleness made it seem out of the norm coming from a boy the size of a pro basketball player. She stayed wrapped in his warmth, tranquility, happiness, love.

He pulled back gazing into her eyes. Drowning in them. He grazed his hand across the cheek he had licked that morning. His massive hand dragging down the side of her jaw to her chin.

Knowing what was about to happen, she turned away walking to the opening edge of the cave.

He walked up behind her. "Talk to me, Ely?" He pleaded wanting her reply. He grabbed her hand trying to reassure her that he was there for her. "Trust me."

She yanked her hand free. She excited the cave sprinting into the frigid rain.

He called after her hoping she would come back. She couldn't hear him anyway, account of the rain filling her ears. Tears blinding her thoughts of turning around.

She barged through the door ignoring Emily asking "What's wrong?" She pumped her legs up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Hating herself, falling into misery. In a mad rage she picked up the picture of her and her mother flinging it against the mirror that hung against her bathroom door. She fell to her knees in the mess of glass, tears of anger falling to the floor. She screamed in fury clutching handfuls of her hair. Crying out in frustration.

Sam rushed up stairs afraid that she was hurt.

"Ely?" He asked. No reply. He reached for the door, but couldn't enter. "Open the door Ely." Still she was silent. "Open this damn door!" He yelled. Refusing to do what was asked, he kicked down the door. He found her in a fetal position head against the ground.

She backed up from him hands touching the broken glass. She lost her balance cutting her wrist, when trying to prop herself up she cut her hand as well. Caught in chaos she didn't notice.

He came to her wrapping her in his arms. One arm was around her back while the other placed on her head, leading it to his shoulder. She began moaning out in agony, while gripping to her brother. Her brother that she realized now did love her. Not her half- brother, her true brother loving her the way he should.

**Chapter 5**

She studied the bandages wrapped around her cuts, flipping her hand back and forth. She lugged herself out of her bed stepping onto the ground, where the shards of broken mirror and picture frame lay. She bent down slowly picking up the picture that lay among the heap of shattered glass. She placed it on her bed as she began cleaning up mess, placing the chunks of glass and frame into the trash can. Using her small hand vacuum to clean up the remainder of the pieces.

Letting her hand slide down the railing, while she deadly walked down the stairs. She herd roaring laughter coming from near the kitchen. When making her way into the dinning room the laughter ceased. Numerous eyes fell upon her. She scanned the room her eyes falling on Seth. The hushed silence was killing her. The seconds lengthened. Time seemed to drag on.

She turned on her heals, leaving the house through the back glass door. She went through the forest, knowing Sam had prohibited her from doing so, but at this time she didn't give a care in the world. She pushed herself up to the highest part of the cliffs. Sitting on the edge, dangling her feet starring down and the salty ocean below.

"What was that all about?" Asked Paul with a mouthful of eggs. Seth glared at him rising from the table.

"I'm leaving." He stated while going out the same way she had. He slipped out of his shorts phasing in an instant. He picked up his shorts in his mouth, catching her sent following it. Her smell lead him up to the highest point of the cliffs. _Please not let her have jumped._ He silently thought to himself. He phased back sliding on his shorts.

Hearing something emerging from the trees, she quickly sprung up turning to see what it was.

"Sorry I startled you." Seth said coming closer.

"Seth?" She quietly asked while wiping her eyes. He stepped closer coming towards her. She slowly steeped back onto what she thought was part of the cliff. She miss calculated her legs slipping off the edge. She tried holding on but continued to fall. Her arms dragging from the edge of the cliff.

Seth dove for her trying to catch her hand, but it was too late. For Ely had slid from the cliff plunging into the icy water below. Seth jumped up flinging his body off the cliff after Ely.

He saw her frail body sinking by the moment to the bottom of the ocean. Bubbles slowly floated out of her mouth as she sunk. He pushed his body further down wrapping his arms around her. He lifted her to the surface, himself gulping in a massive amount of air. He felt the faint beat of her heart against his chest, getting slower and slower.

He gently laid her body to the ground he placed his ear to her chest, seeing if her heart rate had speed up. No change. He placed his hands under her sternum pushing forcefully trying to release the water from her lungs. He repeated the action over again. Still nothing.

"Come on Ely." He pleaded. He pushed again with all of his strength. Her whole body had began to turn blue, an out line of dark purple around her lips.

Water flew from her mouth running down the side of her face. She began coughing finding it hard to catch her breath. She gazed up at Seth, who slowly was removing his hands from her. Her eyes ran across his face as she sat up. He stared at her wanting her to speak.

"Ely are you..." She flung her arms around him, startling him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Thank you." She faintly said while tears streamed down her face hitting his shoulder. "Thank you so much." She began coughing again. Her bosy shivered from the chill of the wind blowing against her wet skin.

"Lets get you back to the house. I think your getting sick."

He rose from the ground, extending his arm to help her up. She stood, but didn't hold for long she stumbled almost falling. His arm wrapped around her steadying her.

"Can you walk on you own?" He asked worry for her well being.

"Yeah I'm good." She replied while taking a few steps ahead of him. She soon fell to the ground not able to stand.

"Obviously not. Here climb on." He lifted her up placing her on his back.

They came through the house Ely still on his back. Emily took notice of Ely's state.

"Dear, are you alright?" She said coming from the kitchen towards them. "Set her down. Will you?"

"Emily, don't I'm fine." She sneezed. "Dammit," She whispered under her breath. Emily placed her hand upon her head.

"Dear you're burning up."

"I don't feel hot." She said while shivering, coughs attacking her lungs.

"Go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

"Do you need assistance?" Asked Seth worried she still couldn't walk.

"No I think I'm good." Wrong again. She clutched the wall trying not to fall. Seth came up from behind her swooping her up carrying her to her room.

She shot up from her bed, screaming. Lighting and thunder fiercely flashed across the dark black sky, lighting her room. Seth jerked up from his slumber in the corner of the wall.

"Ely are you ok?" Seth asked while making his way to the edge of her bed. Sitting down he gazed into her eyes awaiting her reply.

"Seth?" She asked forgetting that he had stayed until she felt better. He felt as if it was his fault and was sick with guilt.

"Yeah?"

"You stayed?"

"Yeah. I feel bad that I caused you to fall making you have this cold."

"It's a stupid cold."

"What was your nightmare about?"

"A lot of stuff going on in my life." She got up going to the window gazing down to see if the wolf was there.

"What are you looking for?" He went behind her, noticing his sudden presence she whipped around looking at him the best she could.

"Nothing."

He looked down at her gazing into her ice blue eyes that seemed to have softened. Once they had looked like frozen ice, now they were slowly melting. The rain still fell from the sky pelting against the house, lighting once again flashed across the night sky.

She lifted her gaze from the floor finding his soft chocolate orbs. She felt different around him now. She had no way of explaining it, but it felt as if he made her better, helped heal all her wounds.

He pushed a strand of her midnight black hair behind her ear, gently lifting her chin with his hand. Still locked in her gaze. He slowly bent down towards her. Their faces inches from each others. He closed his eyes softly placing his lips to her delicate ones.

She took in the kiss, welcoming him into her life. For once she forgot about what had happened in the last two weeks. Filling her heart of bitterness and sorrow with happiness and love.


	2. Chapter 6 through 11

**Chapter 6**

She crouched down on the steps hoping she was unseen.

"You need to understand that the time spent with her in wolf form and human could affect her." Sam said barley above a whisper.

"How?" Seth asked in wonder.

"She is under the impression that you are two different thing while in reality you're one in the same. She's more attached and comfortable when you in wolf form. When human she's closed off, now that she's slowly opening to you, you're going to want to spend more time with her when in human form. She's going to become curious. You're going to have to tell her."

"Only when she's up to it."

A puzzled look crossed her face_. What the hell is all this 'in human form and while you're a wolf?_' She questioned silently to herself. She emerged down the stairs coughing as she did so. They quickly paused and turned to look at her.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked Seth. She had decided to play it cool and not get into things to deep. She wanted to see how things played out before questioning them. She wanted to earn all of their trust to where they would tell her on their own. Without being pressured.

"Um..." Sam went blank trying to think of an excuse.

"We were talking about how the bonfire was tonight, and I was wondering if you would want to go? I felt nervous about uh... asking you and wanted Sam to do it for me. He said that I needed to be a man and ask you my self." Seth said running his hand over the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you do at the bonfire's?" She asked just going with the lie hoping it was somewhat true.

"We usually listen to the legends and hang out afterwards."

"When is this shindig going to take place?"

"Well you don't have to go. Only if you feel up to it."

"Why is everyone concerned about how I feel?"

"Because of what happened..." Sam said trailing off not knowing what to say.

"What? I'm better. Much better no need to worry." She lied most of it was true, but she was still fragile. Not all of the wounds had healed. Especially the one she kept hidden, not sharing with anyone. The one that she only knew of, the one that was deeply hurting her. Killing her inside. The regret and fault. The blame she was forcing upon herself.

"You're still sick." Seth pointed out.

"No I'm not." She sneezed. "Well maybe a little."

"Are you feeling up to going?"

"Yes. Now will you tell me what time?"

"Around six thirty. At sunset."

"So, can you come get me at that time?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?"

"Oh... duh. I'll come by then."

"Catch ya then." She said smiling. Seth exited the house now realizing she was feeling better, and he was starting to see the real Ely.

Sam and Ely stood in silence at the bottom of the stairs.

"What? No talk?" Ely asked.

"What talk?" Sam asked wondering what the hell could she be talking about.

"You know. The big brother talk. About no boys... You're too young... That talk."

"Oh that talk. Ok here it goes. I've known Seth forever he's a nice young man. Very humble and gentlemanly. I approve immensely. Now go out there with him have fun and be yourself. I could have never asked for something more for you."

"Best big brother ever!" She jumped wrapping her arms around Sam kissing his cheek.

Still up in her room trying to find her necklace, she herd small tapping on her window. She walked over peering out. There beneath the house stood Seth throwing small pebbles at her window. She slowly creaked the glass open hoping he knew to stop throwing the pebbles.

"What are you doing?" She asked playing like she was serious with her hands on her hips.

"Being spontaneous." Seth replied with a smile. She gazed down noticing his smile for the first time, nearly swooning at the sight of it.

"I wouldn't call that spontaneous seeing as it's done in every movie, or romantic book. And usually the people are sneaking out. There's no need for us to sneak out. Sam is full aware that you are taking me." Seth gave her a pouty look. "Don't give me that. I'll give it cute. It was cute. But not spontaneous, you'll have to try again with that one." She giggled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I can't seem to find my necklace."

"Forget it."

"Ok Mister Antsy."

"What you're wearing looks better without a necklace."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Ok give me one second and I'll be down."

He slid by the door waiting for her to exit the house. She stepped on to the porch, surprised at what happened. He grabbed her waist pulling her into his chest. She let out a small yelp in surprise. He smiled at her while pulling her up to kiss him. She pulled back smiling a huge beautiful smile.

"That was spontaneous." She said still in shock from what had happened. She wasn't very comfortable, but a peck would be alright.

"Good so now I know. We better be going that's only if you want to eat."

"Well I'm actually hungry today." Seth chuckled. In fact she was really hungry she hadn't been eating right in the last two week. She hadn't wanted to, but today was different.

The faint sun that was still shining shone down their backs as they walked towards the beach.

"Today has been a beautiful day." Seth said pointing out the glorious day.

"Agreed." The truth was she hadn't noticed till he addressed it. She used to long for the days when the sun shone. She loved being outdoors in the heat. All of the rain here had put things in a different perspective. She also realized that when the sun was shining it resembled her emotion she was feeling.

Ely's hand swiftly grazed across Seth's as they walked throughout the covered path in the woods towards the beach. Seth gazed down looking at their hands that were inches apart; he slowly extended his hand to clutch hers. She looked down at their hands now touching her cheeks fleshing a blush. She opened her hands repositioning it, interlacing her fingers with his. Her small fingers intertwined with his massive ones.

As they reached the edge of the trees, emerging from the wood, she reluctantly drug her hand from his. Not wanting to cause any drama, trying to keep things private. He looked down at her hand sliding from his; sadly he accepted it knowing she was reserved about everything.

"Ely can I steal you from your seat to meet someone?" Seth asked while coming over to Ely who was planted in front of the fire.

"Sure." She replied then slowly got up from her seat making her way towards Seth following his lead.

"Leah I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ely. Ely this is my sister Leah." Seth said as they approached Leah.

"Oh little Sethy had a girlfriend." Leah teased not knowing it would make Ely uncomfortable, Seth had asked her to try refrain from being bitchy knowing it wouldn't help Ely's state of mind.

"No! No, she's just uh..." Seth had no words to say for he didn't know exactly what they were.

"Friend." Ely filled in the silence. Leah walked over to her brother, giving him a friendly punch.

"Chill bro, I was just joking with ya." She said trying to get the point across she could feel him tensing and knew she had to fix things.

"Yeah she was just kidding." Ely commented.

"Kidding." He dumbly repeated to himself trying to calm down.

"Well it was nice to meet you Leah." Ely replied as she went with Seth to sit and enjoy the bonfire.

The walk back through the woods was quiet with nothing coming from Ely.

"Are you alright?" Seth questioned knowing something was troubling her.

"I'm fine. Why?" She lied and couldn't help but still think of how the conversation of that morning and the legend at the bonfire were linked. "Do you think what Billy had said is still true? That the magic still courses through our veins, now till this day?"

"You were just quiet that's why. And yes I do believe that the legends are true and the magic does run through our veins."

"You seem so sure." Se had her speculations but didn't want to pry.

"Yeah, well it's just that I've grown up around it. That's all." He ran things over in his head thinking that she had heard more of the conversation that morning the she let on. He knew she might start to ponder things going on around her, but he couldn't tell her just yet. Not until he was sure of her trust in him, he didn't want to break her trust. For if he did it would be like ripping her heart in many pieces, letting it fly into the wind and never getting all of the pieces back. He knew he could never do that to her. "What else is there?" He asked knowing she was being distant.

They reached the back of the porch stepping near the door. Before going in she attempted at answering his question.

"There's nothing more. Goodnight Seth, thank you for getting me out of the house, it helped." She stretched up on her toes planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad it did. Goodnight, Ely." He said as she went up stairs heading for her room.

She shut the door climbing into her bed wishing sleep to come, but never did. She held on to the conversation between Seth and Sam, everything that had happened that day. Lying in bed pondering things, wanting sleep that seemed to never come.

**Chapter 7**

She awoke from her restless night, lugging her tired body to the bathroom. Suppressing a yawn she hauled herself into the hot, steamy shower, awaking her senses.

She stepped from the shower wrapping the red towel around her body making her way toward the clouded mirror. After cleaning the mirror to see herself clearly she ran product through her hair, so she could leave it at its natural state.

Soft curls flowed down her back as she made her way down the stairs guitar in hand. She stepped into the kitchen wearing a white tee with a beautiful light colored floral skirt she had gotten with Emily. She made her way towards the table sliding a note into Seth's hand, she turned heading out the door towards the beach.

Seth looked in his hand unfolded the note which read: meet me at the beach, inscribed in Ely's hand. He immediately backed away from the table heading after her, completely ignoring the comments made by the others. He ran up behind her clutching her free hand as soon as he was beside her.

Once making their way towards the beach she sat upon the shore ushering him towards her.

"I'm not very good with expressing how I feel with words so I'm just going to sing." She said as she picked up her guitar and began strumming. Slowly she began to sing.

_When nothing is right anymore/ memories scattered along the floor._

_Stitches ripping at the seems/ holding on to my dreams._

_When I feel like giving in/ falling into sin._

_You come and save me/ open and loving._

_You light up the darkness/ when I'm feeling so heartless._

_You're all that I see/ because you're hope is in me._

_You are my light/ glowing bold and bright._

She continued with harmonies, finishing with more cords from her guitar.

"So?" She asked not meeting his gaze.

"Uh..." He was speechless and had no way of explaining how he felt. "You wrote that?"

"Yes. It was for you. The only reason I did was... Well I'm not that good with words, and I didn't know how to thank you. And I wanted you to know how I felt, and..." He cut her off, pulling her towards him kissing her softly on the lips. "I was rambling wasn't I? When I'm nervous I tend to do that. I honestly didn't mean..." He abruptly kissed her again, the locking of their lips holding longer than the kiss before.

"That was amazing." He exclaimed then blushed realizing what he meant was vague. "The song not the kiss. Well not that the kiss wasn't amazing it was and I.."

"Seth you're rambling." She stated in a matter of fact way.

"Oh well why don't you shut me up?" He smiled joking with her not knowing she would actually do something to make him be quiet. She slowly leaned towards him placing her delicate hand upon his cheek, slowly and softly kissing him.

They began walking home through the forest, when they reached the home he followed her up to her room. He slid in shutting the door behind him. She bent down placing her guitar in its case. He was behind her and began playing with her long strands of raven black hair. Startled she turned around, finding him very close to her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked in a small voice.

"You just did." She said teasingly.

"No, I mean really."

"Sure, shoot."

"Why are you still upset? I know you lost your mother, but you're hiding something."

"I can't say." She looked down at her feet and moved to the window gazing at the rain that had begun to fall.

"Please, tell me. You can trust me, Ely." He began playing with her hair again.

"Can I? Can I really?"

"Yes you can Ely. Tell me?"

"No."

"Please?" He pleaded on.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She abruptly turned around. "I killed her that's what I've been hiding. I did it!" She began crying, he tried pulling her into his chest she pushed back.

"Ely you didn't kill her."

"Yes I did! I was driving the car, then she got upset and I began yelling at her. Then all I know is everything's spinning and we're surrounded by glass and..."

"Shh." He soothed pressing his finger to her lips. She let him pull her in this time, he began rubbing small circles on her back, soothing her.

"I killed her Seth, I'm a murder." She sobbed into his chest, not aware that he would hear her.

"No, Ely. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I killed her, I killed her..." She continued to repeat. He pulled her from him looking down into her eyes.

"Look at me." He held her head in his hands. "You are not a murder. It was only an accident. Do you understand."

She slowly shook her head, his thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Come here." He pulled her delicate body into the warmth of his. She ran her hands up gripping his shoulders and continued to cry.

He sat his head upon hers, running a large, gentle hand down her hair and back up again. He formed his lips into a small line pressing them onto her head, leaving them there for a while.

Her deepest scar was starting to heal, and it was all because of this one boy. _How could anything so good come from something so bad?_ She wondered.

She let his love settle in stitching up her deep wound, miraculously begging to heal.

**Chapter 8**

He jolted from his sleep noticing her troubled state. She began kicking and continued tossing and turning in her sleep.

She flipped once more and began screaming.

"Ely," he said shaking her. She began hitting him still lost in her nightmare.

"No, no, no." She mumbled out still hitting his chest.

She screamed once more shooting up gasping for air. Her heart clenched in her chest as she began crying.

"Seth?" She asked in wonder of where he was, still caught in a daze from the dream.

"I'm right here Ely. Right here." She turned towards him, selling him to make sure that he was real.

Her deep breathing began to ebb as he wiped her tears from her eyes. HE ran his hand across her face tucking a damp lock of jet black hair behind her ear.

"It was just a nightmare Ely. Nothing to fret about." He soothed.

"But it felt so real. Every part of it. Promise me you won't leave me? Never leave me Seth."

"I never would ever have one thought of doing so. You know I never would." He said while gazing into her ice blue eyes.

She gazed back up at him lost in his dark chocolate orbs.

"You know," she said ruffling his thick midnight black hair. "Sam is going to kill us when he finds out that you spent the night here."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He said smugly.

"No but it'll hurt us." He grabbed her by the waist pulling her down to the bed. She laid her tired head on his hard bare chest, running her fingers across his prominent muscles.

"Oh hush. Go back to sleep." She continued running her fingers along his chest. "And will you please stop doing that?" He asked his voice almost sounding weak.

"Why? You know you like it." She flirtatiously said.

"Yeah I think I like it a little too much." That made her giggle and also blush to know that she had that affect on him. "Now let's get back to sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight." She said kissing his left pictorial.

"Goodnight." He bent over her pressing his lips to her head.

She slipped from the bed making her way toward the bathroom, hoping not to wake Seth. She had to look somewhat decent when he woke up. Grabbing her clothes and brush she quickly slipped into the bathroom.

When opening the door she was surprised to find him standing right behind it. Her attempt to yelp was stifled by his hand clasping over her mouth.

"She," He advised pointing towards the door. She wondered what he could be talking about. She slowly went over to the door as Seth hid in the bathroom.

A knock was heard before reaching the door. She slowly opened it peering around the door.

"Yes?" She asked her older brother.

"Good you're awake." He replied.

"And…" She ushered for him to continue.

"Well Emily wanted to talk to you about doing something today."

"I'll come down in a minute."

"Ok." He replied, peaking his head over hers knowing Seth was in the room, He sound want to give Ely any ideas so he kept silent.

She shut the door behind her pondering how Seth had known that Sam was behind the door.

"I think you might want to go. He can tell something's up" She said as he emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm way ahead of you." He replied heading towards the window. He slid the glass up climbing out.

"Wait," She said heading towards him, his body halfway out of the window. She swiftly ran to the open seal kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few seconds." She giggled as he flew from the window.

After fixing the table like Emily had asked for breakfast, she went to grab the food to place it on the table. She felt to warm arms wrap around her waist as a small kiss was planted on her head.

"Hi Seth," she said turning to face him. She slipped from his grasp heading towards the table.

She emerged from her seat at the table her arms filled with plates. She placed the dishes in the soapy water and began to wash.

"No need to do that." Emily protested at Ely's deed.

"But Emily, it's nothing really." She protested right back, "uh Sam said you hand wanted to speak to me about doing something today."

"Yes the girls are getting together at Sue's house. Well actually it's Leah's and Seth's since Sue lives with her husband Charlie in Forks. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, what are we going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Where will the boys be?"

"Out."

The walked in the drizzle of the afternoon towards the small Clearwater house.

"Perk up. It's going to be fun." Emily promised.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

"You want to stay with Seth."

"Yeah, but don't you want to stay with Sam?"

"As much as I love Sam, we nee to have our time apart. It helps maintain a healthy relationship."

"But I don't see anything wrong with you and Sam."

"Exactly. Now come on let's have some fun, shall we?"

They entered the house, being greeted by more women, most of them older or younger than Ely.

Shortly after sitting on the couch and mingling a small girl around the age of five came prancing down the long hall. Wearing a costume Ely knew all to well.

"Aunt Lee-Lee. Aunt Em. Look at me!" She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Are you in Swan Lake?" Ely asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. How did you know that?" She asked grabbing her tutu swaying it from side to side. "Who are you?" The small girl asked in wonder.

"I'm Ely, Sam's sister and Seth's friend. And who are you?"

"I'm Clair. And you're Seth's imprint not friend."

"Do what?"

"I said…" The small girl was cut off by Leah.

"It's a word Clair likes to use for girlfriend. Hey Clair why don't you show us some of you're dance moves."

Clair began dancing humming the music softly. Ely watched aching to be up there with her dancing, or showing her how. It was killing her how little the girl knew at her age, she couldn't even do a single pirouette without almost falling. Ely could guess that the teacher worked mainly with older girls and the younger ones she didn't work to well with. The chorography was solid but the skill she had enforced in the girl was low, Ely knew Clair had much more potential than that. Ely wasn't going to let it go to waist.

Ely jumped from her seat striding over to the girl who had finished her dance. She bent down to where she was eye level with the girl.

"Clair I used to dance a couple of years ago." She explained.

"Really?" The little girl asked her eyes lighting up with joy.

"Yes. Here let me help you on your pirouette. That way you won't fall and hurt yourself. Show me your preparation will you?"

After going over the dance move a couple of times perfecting the girl's turn, Ely decided she wanted to demonstrate.

"And if you keep practicing one day you'll look like this." Ely slipped out of her shoes prepared and executed a quad for the girl landing in a beautiful finish. A small stream of tears fell down Ely's face, remembering her love for the dance and what had ended it all. Hastily she wiped her face smiling down at the girl.

"Wow!" Clair exclaimed. "I want to be just like you." Ely thought about the girls comment. How naive she was if only she knew her then the girl would realize that she wouldn't want to be like Ely.

"Clair dear why don't you go change from you're costume? You don't want to get anything on it do you?" Emily advised.

"Ok, Ely come with me." She grabbed Ely's hand dragging her down the hallway into a room.

"This is Uncle Seth's room. I'm going in here to change." She said pointing toward a door.

Ely was mesmerized by Seth's room, all the things she could learn from it. About the one subject she loved the most. Him. She ran her fingers across the books piled on a shelf.

Caught up in all the things glorious about Seth she had failed to notice the girl slip out of the room. She went to the closet, the doors left ajar, seeing all of his clothes that lingered with his smell. She ran her hands threw the clothes skimming at his sporty stilled wardrobe.

She steadily walked over to a wall gazing at the pictures hung neatly upon it. Surprisingly everything in the room was tidy. She gazed a younger Seth carrying his sister on his back, an actual photo that showed there love for each other that never really was evident. The photo that became her favorite was a black and white one of Seth's profile gazing out at the ocean. She loved the expression, she loved how it reminded her of the many memories she had made with him on that very beach, and she loved it simply because it was her Seth.

She strode over to the last thing in the room she hadn't examined, his bed. She gently sat upon the bed. Slowly she laid down relishing in the fact that she was in his bed and that the smell of Seth was so strong there. She breathed it in deeply, reminding her of him, a longing to see him again. She softly closed her eyes, her head falling into his pillow.

She jolted up realizing she had fallen asleep. Gazing at the clock she had noticed that Emily had left her and Seth wasn't home. _Where the hell could they be at one thirty in the morning? _She thought to herself.

She got out of the bed making her way toward the sliding glass door heading to the woods from the Clearwater's. She walked down the steps gliding her hand down the railing.

She looked to her left spotting the giant wolf. Her wolf. Smiling she strode over to him.

"Hi Seth, now it's time to trust me." She calmly stated while running her hand over the top of his head ruffling his fur.

**Chapter 9**

He walked back into the woods swiftly phasing back into his human form. He emerged from the woods, his shorts hanging low on his hips leaving little for the imagination.

"I guess I owe you and explanation." He said heading towards Ely sitting on the bottom porch step.

"Well you just answered a lot of them. I bet you have some as well." She said.

"Yeah I do. How the hell did you know?"

"The legends."

"Duh, but that's just stories it's not proof."

"It is now. Keep in mind you came around me while in wolf from before I heard about the legends. And well the other day I heard you and Sam talking about it. You know the day we went to the bonfire?"

"Oh I see. So what questions do you have for me?"

"Only a few. First what sets you apart from me?"

"I have heightened senses. Actually I have the best hearing of the pack. We can run real fast, we have advanced healing and are really strong." He flexed his muscles in a cocky manner. Ely playfully hit him across his head.

"You're not that strong. Who else is there?"

"All of the guys that come eat breakfast at your house and Leah."

"Really? Wow."

"And then there's this thing called imprinting."

"What would that be?"

"Well an imprint…"

"Wait that's the word that Claire uses for girlfriend."

"That's not exactly it. It's much more than a girlfriend. She's your perfect match, your true love, your soul mate. It's like when you see her for the first time gravity moves all the things holding you to the earth are gone and she's the only thing holding you there. Her pull is so strong she becomes your whole world."

"Wait so, am I her, or has…" He cut her off not wanting her to finish the sentence.

"Ely, of course you are. Who else would it be but you? That's when I first met you I forgot my name."

"Can I ask something big of you?"

"Of course."

"I know it might be a big thing to you, but can I see you phase?"

"Yes." He stepped away from the porch just enough so he wouldn't hurt her. He turned his back pulling his shorts off letting them fall to the ground. Her eyes grew big at what she saw, but she had no time to take in his naked body.

His bones began lengthening and shorting all in one motion. In a matter of seconds he was in his new form.

She snuck up behind him, the best she could without him noticing. As she grabbed his shorts he turned to find what she was doing. He would've gone after her in his wolf form if he couldn't hurt her but he was too afraid of another Sam and Emily incident.

He hesitantly phased back mortified at his state around her.

"Ely give me my shorts back." He said.

"If you want them you have to come get them." She said giving him a sassy smile.

She ran through the glass door leaving it ajar, Seth hot on her heals.

"Give them here?"

"Never." She laughed running through the house. She ran down the hallway hiding the shorts behind her back pressing her body to his door.

"Where are my shorts?"

"I don't know." She smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"Move your hands." She pressed her but to the door so the shorts wouldn't slip and pulled her hands out.

"See nothing." She said holding her hands out for him to see.

"What the hell are you two doing? Seth!" Leah exclaimed coming out of her room with a disgusted look crossing her face.

Ely quickly pulled the shorts from behind her shoving them in Seth's chest. Mortified she went into the room while Seth pulled his shorts on to talk to his sister.

"Calm down Leah. There's nothing to worry about. She was just playing keep away with my shorts. It's not like the time I caught…"

"You shut the hell up about that. Good it better be nothing. You and she are two young for that. I don't care if you two are going to be together forever. And there's a child in the house too."

"Just forget it Leah, night." He walked into his room finding a red faced Ely sitting on his bed. "Don't worry about it she'll get over it. It's not like I haven't caught her… never mind I don't want to finish that thought. Come on lets go to sleep." He said pulling her into his chest.

He began playing with her hair as they shared the big chair in the living room. Their fingers intertwined with each others lying on Ely's stomach. She rested her head on the crook of his neck craning her head up to gaze at him. He looked down at her starring into her eyes.

"God you're so beautiful." He said mesmerized.

She smiled up at him kissing his chin to show her thanks.

A howl was heard from the woods bordering Seth's house.

"Do you have to go?" She asked giving him a pouty look.

"Yes love. I'll be back around midnight." He slipped from the chair leaving her in it. Now the chair seemed as if it was too big for Ely and only held the both of them.

He headed out the glass door towards the woods. She jumped up from her seat following him. He was almost down the stairs when he felt her grab his hand. He turned to look at her.

"Seth, I love you." She said as her beautiful smile lit up her face.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Ely." He said smiling kissing her passionately on her lips.

"Go have fun," she said while lightly tapping his butt.

She walked back in leaving her Seth to his job. She sloughed back into the chair letting a huge sigh escape from her lips.

"Hey!" Leah exclaimed coming through the hall toward Ely.

"Hi, Leah. Why aren't you on patrol?"

"Not my night. So I'm here with you and you now get to hear all the embarrassing things about Seth." She said with a devious smile lighting up her face.

"Oh joy." Ely wasn't sure of all the things Leah had on him, and she was sure it was a bunch.

After looking at naked baby photos of Seth and Leah having to listen to Ely's comments of how cute he was. Then the embarrassing stories began coming from Leah's mouth.

"This one time I walked in on Seth dancing with the music blared to Miley Cyrus and that's not even the funny thing he was completely naked." Leah began laughing.

"Yeah." Ely had completely blocked out the story, and was gazing out the window looking for Seth.

"Ely he's coming back any moment. Jeez you surely can't even live without him. Let's go to bed. He'll be back soon."

Ely got up and walked over to his room falling into his bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, but couldn't seem to. She closed her eyes and soon enough was able to fall asleep.

He ran faster his legs pumping harder.

_I got the filthy blood sucker._ Seth said proudly.

_Be careful Seth. _Sam advised.

Seth tackled the vampire to the ground, snarling at his body on the ground. The vampire moved hastily from his grip, biting his neck before crossing the border.

Seth let out an ear splitting howl that echoed through the woods. He phased back his body going limp on the ground as he clutched a hand to his neck.

"Sam, help me." He faintly chocked out as his world went black.

**Chapter 10**

Leah barged through Seth's room, waking Ely.

"Ely, get up." Leah said in a rush.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Seth. Come on we need to go."

Ely hoped out of the bed running behind Leah towards her truck. Dumbfounded she couldn't speak and then it all came out at once while in the truck.

"What happened? Is he going to be ok?" She frantically asked.

"A vampire bit him. Mother fucking blood suckers!" Leah hit the steering wheel making it honk.

"But is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know Ely, I don't know."

The truck blazed past the trees heading into forks. The truck screeched to a stop in front of the hospital. They barged out of the truck with Leah leading the way.

"They're not going to be able to help him here? Why the hell is he here, Leah?" Ely froze and began hyperventilating.

"Ely come on." Leah grabbed her arm pulling her through the hospital towards a private part only the pack and Dr. Cullen knew about. "Sam, help her please I don't know what to do." Leah said heading towards her breaking point.

"Ely, look at me." He grabbed her head in his hands forcing her to face him. "Sit down and put you're head between you're legs. Now!"

She did as told, her breathing beginning to ebb. She sat back up as Leah sat by her and began rubbing small circles on her back. She buried her head in her chest and began to cry. Tears flowing from her eyes onto Leah's shirt.

"He said he wouldn't leave me he can't leave." She got up as her sorrow turned into rage. "No, no, no! This can't happen! He can't leave!" She began hitting the wall. Sam hastily walked over to her pushing her arms down afraid of her hurting herself. "No, no!" Immediately she buried her head in her brother's chest letting the stream of tears fall again. He held her tightly trying to ease her pain.

"It's going to be alright, Ely. Dr. Cullen is doing everything he can to fix it."

"But he can't right. There's no way of fixing it. Is there?"

"No."

"Then why try?"

"Because it could be possible."

"Stop with the lies." She pushed away from her brother shaking, her head backing up into a corner of the wall. "You know it can't be fixed. You all know it." She slid down the wall pulling her knees into her chest, placing her head in her knees. The tears came full fledged as her breathing became weaker. Leah rose and headed towards Ely.

"No, leave her be." Sam advised.

"But…" Leah protested.

"Leah." She turned and headed out of the hospital, not wanting the pack to see her crying.

"Ely dear, you need to eat." Emily said pushing the plate of breakfast toward the waking Ely.

Ely shoved it away, placing her head back onto her knees.

"Sweetheart, please." Emily soothed running her hand across Ely's hair. Ely flinched, pushing herself farther into the corner.

He walked over to the girl curled up in the corner. He placed his icy hand upon her shoulder.

"Would you like to see him before…" Dr. Cullen asked in a solemn voice. Ely looked up at the man and shaking her head in a small manner.

She went into the room looking at his body on the bed. She fell to her knees placing her head on the bed and began crying harder than she had earlier that day. "Seth, you can't leave me. Why? You promised…you promised…" Soon enough she feel asleep from exhaustion of her state.

Sam came into the room to remove Ely.

"Ely, let's go." Sam said in a faint voice.

"No." She deliberately said. She grabbed his hand, not noticing the fiery heat emitting itself from his body that should've burned her.

"Yes." He advanced toward her grabbing her waist. She began kicking and protesting once more.

"No, Seth. NO!" Then she noticed the burning from his skin. She let go realizing her hand begging to burn. He pulled her from the room and set her down. "No, Sam, go back. He's burning up. He burned my hand! He's alive! I can feel it." She ran back towards the door, Sam grabbed her once more. She began kicking and screaming.

"Stop making up stories. There's no way he could be alive."

"NO! Let me go! I can prove it! Please! Please Sam!" He let her go; she barged back into the room. She grabbed his hand and began stroking his hair. "Seth. Seth, please. Don't leave me…"

"I promised I never would." The familiar voice that she had missed for the day filled her ears.

Tears began streaming down her face.

"Seth! You're alive." He pulled her body into his chest.

"I promised I would never leave you." He began stroking her hair. She pulled away.

"Damn you're hot!"

"What?" Her cheeks fleshed at realization of what she said.

"You're skin. Not that you aren't hot. Trust me I find you very…" He pulled her down towards him pressing his scorching lips on hers. She took in the kiss relishing in it.

Leah came in through the door clearing her throat. Seth pulled Ely closer holding her with the strength he was getting back, deepening the kiss.

"Seth!" Leah exclaimed. Ely pulled away her face turning the brightest of red. He gently taped her on the butt knowing it would irritate Leah more than Ely.

"Really, Seth?" Leah exclaimed.

"Yes, really Leah. Did you find it necessary to… have you been crying?" He asked in wonder, he had never seen Leah cry not even after the break up.

"No." She said hanging her head.

"Liar." She sat on the bed holding her hands looking down at them.

"Seth, I thought you were…" She couldn't finish her sentence before she was crying again.

"Lee-Lee." Seth pulled his sister into his chest, now knowing how much he was loved by her.

**Chapter 11**

The cameo necklace pounded against her chest as she continued to run from his grasp. "Come on, Mister Clearwater! You're slowing down!" She taunted as she stopped at a tree to catch her breath, knowing he wasn't far behind.

He knew that she knew he wasn't running to his full potential. What would be the fun in that? After all it was apart of his plan. He saw as the cream colored dress vanished behind a tree. Finally he may be able to grab her.

He came upon the tree and slowly peered around it to receive a small peck on his nose. He reached out for her but just as he did she slipped from his grasp.

Her brown combat boots hit the bark of the tree as she scurried up. Her hand reached for the limb as she settled upon it. She swung her legs over the limb and crossed them afraid she would be exposed. No one but he was with her, they were so thick in the woods that no one would know if she didn't cross her legs.

A smirk planted itself on her lips as she saw him desperately trying to climb the tree. Her smaller stature and lesser weight made her execution seem effortless compared to his attempt. And it was for climbing trees was almost second nature to her just as dancing was. As he continued hopelessly trying to climb the tree he couldn't help but think of how things weren't going to plan. He soon dismissed it realizing that everything would soon play out as he watched her.

She hung by her hands on the limb she had once been sitting on. She noticed him looking at her. She gave him her most beautiful smile as she flirtatiously waved to him. She let herself drop from the heights of the tree, gracefully landing on the forest floor.

She began running again. Noticing him hot on her heals she smiled and let him catch her.

He grabbed her waist growling low in her ear. She giggled knowing he was playing with her for making him go all over the forest. He turned her around to face him pushing her gently into the closest tree. He towered over her pressing his forehead into hers. He clutched her left hand as he placed his free hand onto her cheek.

She relished in the touch, breathing in and closing her eyes, cherishing his closeness. He slowly bent down barley pressing his lips to hers. He breathed in pressing his lips more into hers. He pressed his body closer as he sneakily slid the ring onto her left hand.

She abruptly pulled away from his loving embrace. She molded into the tree astonished at his bold show off affection.

"Seth," she faintly stammered out.

The wind picked up causing her thick, midnight black, curly hair to fall in her face. He gently tucked a curl behind her ear so he could see her wide ice blue eyes. Her expression caused him to become amused. His booming laugh echoed throughout the woods causing the birds to take wing.

"Ely," he said shyly with a smile. Still she was silent filled with surprise.

"Wh- wh- what is this?" She asked dumbly, holding up her shaky hand, pressing it in his face. She knew the answer but couldn't believe it.

He grabbed her shaking hand bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. He brought their hands to his side, engulfing his in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ely," he began. "This is me keeping my promise. The promise I made to never leave you."

"But," she choked out as tears clouded her vision and made her unable to speak.  
He steadily wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ely this is so you'll know. So it'll be real. I don't want anything happening to hurt you more than you've been. Nothing will happen like it did. It's my promise." He continued holding her head in his hands.

She took in a shaky breath and found her voice. "Catch me and I'm all yours." She smiled as she slipped from his grasp.

He turned letting her get a head start, knowing he would catch her. After all he was a werewolf, but he knew she like the thought of a chase. She never liked to do things the easy way. He began chasing after her, feeling her overwhelming happiness. The one thing he had only dreamed about bringing her.

He pushed his legs forward towards his light, glowing bold and bright. As they continued running through the woods.


End file.
